Mr and Mrs Holmes
by Superwholockianwriter175
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are newlyweds, in this story I will be writing about their lives together. Eventually they will form a family, and exciting things will happen In between. Lots of Sherlolly, no hugely inappropriate stuff.
1. Molly Holmes

Molly Holmes, was sitting on a comfy old sofa, in the middle of 221B Baker Street, reading her favorite book, her husband, had his head on her lap. Sherlock and Molly were newlyweds, and Although Sherlock had previously considered himself married to his work, he was rather liking being married to his mousy pathologist. Molly absentmindedly played with Sherlock's dark curls as she read her favorite mystery book. "The butler did it" Sherlock blurted out, breaking the comfortable silence. "Sherlock, you have just completely ruined the book for me!" Molly scolded, she could never stay mad at him for long though. As soon as he looked at her with those iridescent blue green eyes, she melted. Her expression softened, and she looked at the clock realizing how late it was. Sherlock stood and picked Molly up off the couch. She was very small and light and he could lift her easily. "Well Mrs. Holmes, shall we retire to the bedroom?" Sherlock asked playfully. Molly giggled and played along. "I do believe we shall Mr. Holmes". Sherlock laughed, a deep rumble in his chest.  
Once in bed, Molly turned over on her, side and turned off the bedside lamp. As she lay in the dark, she felt long arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer. Sherlock pulled Molly into his embrace, and and nuzzled her neck and ear lovingly. "My pathologist..." Sherlock mumbled. Molly fell into a comfortable sleep.  
When Molly awoke, sunlight shone brightly through her window. She could still feel Sherlock's arms wrapped around her waist. Molly carefully slipped out of his embrace, carefully not to wake him, and, missing the warmth as soon as she left it. Molly quietly slipped out of the bedroom door, and went into the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later, Sherlock awoke suddenly nearly falling out of bed. He stood up, stretched, and went into the bathroom, only to find a fully dressed Molly brushing her wet hair. "Good morning" Sherlock said sleepily, while undressing and stepping into the shower. "Good morning to you to" Molly chirped. "I have to work until seven and unless someone gets murdered between now and then, I expect to find you home when I get back." Sherlock, just stood in the shower, letting the hot water fall over him. He appeared to be in another world. "I will probably be home, but if not don't wait up for me alright?" Sherlock looked at his wife knowing that she would wait up for him no matter what he said. Molly smiled at him, she nodded and bounced out of the room. Sherlock sighed, and began to clean himself.  
Molly made herself a cup of tea, kissed Sherlock goodbye, and ran out the door. Sherlock watched her through the window, and sighed happily. Sherlock flopped back into his favorite chair and began to drift into his mind palace. Sherlock went to the room marked Molly and enjoyed some of the happy memories they had shared. When he got to some of the bad memories, like when he insulted her at the Christmas party, or when she had slapped him three times for "throwing away his gifts". His phone dinged, meaning he had gotten a text.

Got any good cases? -JW

Absolutely nothing. -SH

Where is Molly? -JW

Work. - SH

Want me to come over? -JW

NO! -SH

Sherlock strew his phone onto the sofa, and went on a search for Toby. After finding the cat hiding under his bed, Sherlock flopped back into his chair once again and stared at the clock. Six hours till Molly gets back. "Bored!" Sherlock yelled at no one in particular. Sherlock had six hours of time to waste, he might as well do something exciting.


	2. Bored Sherlock

Sherlock grabbed his revolver and began shooting the wall. Sherlock quickly ran over to the wall, to examine the bullet holes. Sherlock mumbled something about gun powder residue and murder victims, and ran off to his bedroom to change into some decent clothes. After he had changed, Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf. On his way out the door, he grabbed his harpoon and smiled mischievously.  
Molly was just about to start another autopsy report, when her phone rang. "Hello" said Molly cautiously. Molly did not recognize the phone number. "Mrs. Holmes, your husband has asked for you to come and get him from the police station, he has gotten himself into a little bit of trouble." a policeman with a rather deep voice was speaking to her on the other end. "Tell him I'll be right there." Molly sighed. Once again Sherlock had done something to get himself into trouble.  
Sherlock was in a holding cell, patiently waiting for Molly to come and pick him up. As soon as Molly walked into the room Sherlock stood up. "Hello dear husband" Molly said sarcastically. "I really have no reason to be in here." Sherlock said gesturing to the cell. "I was just walking down the street when my harpoon accidentally went off and..." "You know what" Molly cut him off. "I really don't want to know". A police officer unlocked the cell door and let Sherlock out. "What am I going to do with you?" Molly sighed. " I can't have you wandering around the streets of London every time in go to work, just because you get bored does not mean you have to shoot the walls, and harpoon pigs." "Well then What do you think I should do?" Sherlock asked as they climbed into a cab. "I don't know Sherlock maybe you should invent you own crime scenes, and I do mean in you head, and try to figure them out." Molly suggested. "No I would just solve them too easily."Sherlock said. Molly asked the cabbie to drop Sherlock of at Baker Street and then drive her to St. Bart's. "Try not to shoot the walls while I'm gone Sherlock." Said Molly with a smile. Sherlock smiled back and ran up the stairs to his flat.  
Sherlock removed his coat and scarf and hung them on the hall tree by the door. Sherlock sat in his chair, and began to think about what Molly had said. Sherlock closed his eyes and pretended a murder had happened in his mind palace. He figured out his imaginary case in three hours and by the time he was done, Molly was on her way home.  
"So Sherlock,what did you do for the past three hours?" Asked Molly. "I solved an imaginary murder."said Sherlock. Molly smiled at the fact that she had taken his advice, and created his own murder. "Well then I guess we should have super then it is time." Molly said, turning towards the stove. "We?"Sherlock questioned. "Yes, we" said Molly. "You are going to eat something tonight Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock snuck up behind Molly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you insist, Mrs. Holmes" Sherlock said with a smirk. "You know Sherlock if you get so bored during the day why don't you come to work with me?" Suggested Molly, melting into her husbands embrace. Sherlock perked up. "You have the best ideas, my dear." Said Sherlock, as he kissed Molly's cheek and strode off in the direction of the living room.


	3. Daddy Sherlock

**Hello! Thanks for reading this after you have read it please review if you can, criticism and suggestions are much appreciated. I hope you like this story if you would like to read the rest I will have more chapters arriving very soon. Sorry if the chapters seem really short I will try to make them longer. Please review! Enjoy the story **

* * *

The next day Sherlock got up the same time as Molly did. On their way out the door, Molly felt the need yo remind Sherlock to not get in to trouble. "Sherlock behave yourself today alright, I don't want to have to explain myself I one of your experiments goes horribly awry." Molly said sternly. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Yes Molly dear." His voice dripping with sarcasm. Molly chose to ignore this and hailed a cab.

When they arrived at St. Bart's, Molly reminded Sherlock of the rules, before entering the lab. Sherlock once again replied with a roll of his eyes. Sherlock began to work on a new experiment including a severed toe and a piece of wax paper. Molly began her to file some of her recent "patients". Molly glanced at Sherlock who had decided to try and barbecue the toe with a Bunsen burner. Molly smiled and thought about how she was married to the man she had loved for almost four years. "Your thinking quite loudly." Sherlock said still focused on the toe. "Yes, I am" said Molly. "About you in fact" Sherlock glanced at her. "Me?" He asked. "Why would you be thinking about me." "Well you are my husband." Molly said with a smile. "And I was just thinking about our wedding day." Sherlock smiled. He had stored that memory in a very special place in his mind palace. Once more the pair fell into a comfortable silence. Molly had something rather important that she had been meaning to tell Sherlock, but she hadn't been able to find the right time. Although she was surprised that he had not deduced it yet, she thought that this would be a good time. "Sherlock..." Molly said uncertainly. "Umm...I have something that I have been meaning to tell you so..." At that exact moment, Mike Stamford entered the lab. "Molly I was wondering if you could do these three extra autopsies for me I have a personal matter to attend to?" Mike said loudly. "Yeah sure Mike." Molly smiled. "Thanks Molly!" Mike said and left. "What did you want to tell me?" Asked Sherlock. "Oh well...see..the thing is..." Molly stuttered. She took a deep breath and started over, getting straight to the point. "Sherlock, I'm pregnant." She looked up at Sherlock with a nervous smile, not sure how he would react. Sherlock stopped burning the toe, and just stared at Molly. "Did you just say that your pregnant?" Asked Sherlock carefully. Molly nodded. Suddenly Sherlock leapt up from where he was sitting and strode over to Molly, pulling her into a long kiss. Sherlock pulled back. Sherlock grinned at Molly. "Wow Sherlock." Molly said smiling. "I didn't think you'd be this happy." "Well Molly, " Sherlock started. "I'm not really sure if I'm happy or not, because I've never been good with these emotion things, but I feel nervous and happy, and something else that I can't name!" Molly smiled and hugged Sherlock. "I love you so much." Molly said quietly. "I love you to." Sherlock whispered.

**Sherlock and his growing family will return in...**

**Chapter four: Three more Months!**

**thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Moriarty is back again

**Sorry this took so long guys! I know my chapters are still really short and I know Sherlock is a little out of character but I haven't had much experience writing about British sociopaths so I will try to make these more exciting. Hope this chapter makes up for it. By the way if anybody has any suggestions or criticisms please post a review or pm me thanks!**

* * *

_Eight months later_

"Ugh..." Moaned Molly, while slowly walking around the flat. "I feel so fat." Molly was eight and a half moths pregnant, and was huge because she was going to have twins. Sherlock had to help Molly around the flat and was slightly overwhelmed with the thought of having two children toddling around his home, let alone one. Sherlock helped Molly sit down on the sofa, then flopped into his own chair. After a few minutes of silence Molly finally spoke. "Where is their room going to be?" Asked Molly curiously. "They can take Johns old room, and you can decorate it, with the help of Mary of course." Said Sherlock. Molly soon fell asleep, and Sherlock went deep into his mind palace.  
The next day Mary came over and helped Molly decorate the babies room. John put together the cribs while Sherlock just sat and watched. "So Molly" Mary said cheerfully. "What are you going to name them?" "I've Absolutely no idea." Said Molly. "Sherlock and I have agreed not to name them after anybody because he thinks that it's repetitive and I just think it's weird." Sherlock's phone dinged and he picked it up smiling at the screen. "John let's go!" Sherlock said happily. "We have a case!" The two ran down the stairs and put on their coats while running out the door. When John and Sherlock arrived at the crime scene, John gasped at what he saw. There was a man duct taped to a wall by his wrists and ankles and another man laying on the floor with his arms three feet away from him. The man on the wall had been stabbed in the abdomen with a knife in several places. Sherlock immediately began studying both bodies. After about five minutes, Sherlock stood up. "Yep this was just a torture session to find out some information." Sherlock said. "Do we know who they are?" "No their ids were stolen." Said Lestrade. "Ok graham, let me know if you need any more help." Sherlock said. Lestrade rolled his eyes. Sherlock strolled out of the room, with john at his side. Sherlock hailed a cab and told the cabbie where to go.  
The pair arrived once again at 221 B Baker Street and went inside. Sherlock took off his coat and hung it up. He ran up the stairs but upon approaching the door to his flat he felt something wasn't right. It was silent in johns old room, where the usually chatty women were an hour ago. Sherlock opened his door and found Mary lying on the floor unconscious. John gasped when he saw this and ran to Mary's side. Sherlock continued to observe and noticed that a few vials of mysterious liquids had been knocked of the kitchen table and now lay shattered on the ground. Sherlock searched all the rooms in his flat. Sherlock returned to the living room, panicking internally and worrying for his wife's safety. Sherlock then found a note on his kitchen table.

"Can you solve my puzzle Sherlock, here is your first clue.  
You have four hours..."  
Moriarty XO

401 Leinster Gardens

Sherlock grimaced. Moriarty was back. Again. This time Sherlock would make sure he stayed dead. Sherlock showed John the note and told him to call Lestrade, get mrs. Hudson and keep an eye on Mary. Sherlock ran downstairs and hailed a cab. Sherlock wasted no time and told the cabbie to go as quickly as he could. Once Sherlock arrived at Leinster gardens he quickly located door 401 and burst inside. The only thing in the dusty old room was a painting on an easel. Sherlock lightly felt the rough canvas to find out if there was anything under the canvas. The painting was not valuable or an original, so Sherlock pulled out a pocket knife and sliced open the canvas only to find a burner phone taped to the wood. Which immediately began to ring. Sherlock pulled it off the wood and cautiously answered it. "Hello" Sherlock said carefully. Sherlock only heard sobbing. Then a lilting irish accent broke then silence. "Say hello, it's your dear husband miss hooper." Said Moriarty. "Sherlock!" Molly cried though the phone. "Help, please help!" She sobbed. "Moriarty I swear if you pay a hand on her I will kill you." Sherlock growled. "What you mean like this." Moriarty taunted. Sherlock heard a loud clapping noise as though someone had been slapped. Sherlock yelled in rage, "tell me where you are!" "Sorry Sherlock you have to play my game if you want to see your wife again." Said Moriarty almost sadly. "Remember the pool where we first met Sherlock, if you want to win the game you better hurry over there, bye!" Moriarty said cheerfully. Sherlock hung up and raced out of the room, already working out possible scenarios of what could happen there.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun... Hope that was good enough for you! Thanks for reading please review. I will hopefully be able to post the next chapter very soon! ? keep reading superwholockians of the universe! **

**_May the force be with you!?_**


End file.
